mercenariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jack of Clubs
Hong-do Seon-u, also known as the Jack of Clubs, was formerly a general in the Korean People's Army and is currently the premier arms dealer for Division 39 during Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction. ExOps bio : Name: Hong-du Seon-u : "Seon-u is Hwangbo's premier arms dealer, responsible for taking the money raised by Cheol-han Cho and Yeom Park and using Chong-chun Yi's contacts to supply General Song with all the weapons, vehicles and armaments he needs. He is a former general in President Kim's army and is considered highly dangerous." In-game Seon-u is part of the Russian Mafia contract Bait and Switch. Sergei sets up a bogus deal along with Josef in order to bring him out of hiding and is happening at the train station next to Sariwon. The KPA are in possession of a FROG-7 missile truck and Sergei wants it so he sends three Mafia Thugs to accompany the player to Sariwon. When the player arrives they will notice Seon-u is highly defended from all sides. The FROG-7 is located at the back of the city, head over there with the thugs and order them out, deal with the two KPA soldiers next to the heavy MG nests. The Mafia thug will not drive the truck until the forces on the road have been dealt with. Along the road are two BMP APCs and one ZSU-57 Anti-Air tank. The best way to take these out is with two well-placed surgical strikes from a safe distance. After the main threats have been neutralised the thug will drive the FROG-7 back to the Mafia HQ. The player then has three different sides to assault the train station and capture the Jack. The front is now heavy-armour free but most of the soldiers are concentrated here and there is a Recoilless Rifle on top of the platform which can be a problem. The side entrance is guarded by a Sungri Scout team and a bunch of crates are located here, beware that there is a heavy MG overlooking the crates and truck next to them. The back entrance of the station is guarded by another BMP APC and two more heavy MG nests. After any hostiles are taken out, subdue the Jack and verify. Also due to him being tricked into a bogus deal, there are many trucks with crates next to them, most likely what they were intended to trade which can be used to restock any weapons the player happens to be using. Trivia *Sergei had trouble pronouncing his name when he gave the contract to the mercenary to capture/kill him. *He and the Two of Clubs are the only members of the Clubs who have military experience. *He can apparently speak fluent Russian judging by the fact that if playing as Mattias Nilsson the player can understand that both Sergei and Josef are apparently speaking to him in Russian, either that or it is another soldier who can speak Russian. Related pages *Clubs *Deck of 52 Category:Deck of 52 Category:Mercenaries Category:Characters Category:North Korean Category:Clubs